Beaten
by Jroj
Summary: Isabellas life has been no fairy tale. She has been beaten and raped all of her life. Everything changed though when Isabella met Edward and finally felt loved. But love isnt always easy. Rate M for a reason!
1. Memories

**Oh. For those who might have already started reading this story i changed two things. Isabella's age and school. Cuz she was too young for some of my ideas for the future. She is now seventeen and goes to Forks High, just like the 'real' Bella did. hehe. okayy now you can read.**

**Isabella's POV**

I laid in bed, tears still running down my face. I pulled the small torn up blanket over my legs, not wanting to see all the bruises that were sure to be there. The pain was bearable though. My mother had done worst to me. This was nothing, just bruises. They would fade and I would live.

I fell asleep shortly, letting my dreams take me somewhere I could be happy. They were the only place I was ever safe. They were all I had.

Tomorrow was my first day at a new school. We used to live with my father in a small apartment somewhere in California, but my mother and I moved when my father was taken to jail for assaulting an officer or something. We hadn't lived there long only for a month or two. My father had just gotten out of jail after six long months for another crime he had committed. We moved in the apartment with him while he was out, but I knew it wouldn't last. He's been in and out of jail my entire life. And to that I was thankful.

He, like my mother, wasn't nice. I would lay in bed every night waiting. Late at night, after he got done blowing money at bars, I'd watch as he came in, shutting the door behind him, slowly taking off his shirt. He'd tell me that no one would hear if I screamed and that I should be a good little girl and take it all quietly. I don't think I ever saw my father anything but drunk. When he was done he'd always kiss me on the cheek, me shaking underneath him and tell me how he'd be back the next night. That's the one promise he probably ever kept to me.

I remember the first time. I was seven. He and my mother had been in horrible fight over me.

"_Dam it, Renee" He yelled. I was in my room in bed, just staring at the blank white wall. Listening to my parents fight._

"_Charles! She's mine! I won't let no other fucker raise her!" My mother screamed right at him. She spoke more like she owned me then she loved me._

"_She's worse then a dog! All the hell she does is eat, sleep, and shit! At leased with a fucking dog you can tie the fucker outside and it'll get its own dam food," My father really liked to curse. It hurt what he was saying. I knew I was nothing. No one would ever love me, I was no better then some dam dog. "But with her we got to feed her! Bath her! Give her fucking clothes! She's nothing but money down the crapper! I say we put her in a dam box and dump the fucker on the side of the road and drive!"_

_I was horrified. I had no clue what I'd do if my father won this argument._

"_That scrawny ass bitch is mine! I went through hell having that girl and I'm not gonna just let her get away with putting me through that shit! She's doesn't get off that easily!" _

"_We're getting rid of her!"_

"_The hell we are! She's mine! I'm not gonna let her get off as easily as some fucking nuns adopting her and telling her she's worth something! She's nothing! And I'm gonna make sure she knows it!"_

"_What ever keep the bitch! But I ain't paying for her no more though; she can get her own dam food and clothes! And the first time she gets in my way she's dead! You hear me? I'll burry her and no one will miss her!" There was some stomping and the door opened and slammed shut. My father had left, probably to go drink off the fight. I was shaking hard now, terrified. I knew I was gonna screw up someday. And when I did I was gonna get it. _

_In the other room I could hear my mother talking to someone on the phone now. She was going to get high with some buddies. She hung up the phone and left. It took me a long time to get calm enough to sleep. But I finally let my eyes close and went into a light slumber. _

_The door to my room woke me. I could hear it softly opening and then close. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out. I was groggy, nothing was very clear, but I could tell I was not alone in the room. _

_Everything was dark and quiet only the sound of my breath could be heard. I was too scared to sit up. But I could see the shadowy figure in the corner of my room. It was a man. I wasn't sure what to do._

_I'll fight, I thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. I was too small and weak to stand even the smallest of a chance against the tall, dark man. I thought about making a run for it but he was blocking the door. So I just laid there watching him move closer._

"_Hey baby. Now you better be a good little girl and just take your punishment." The voice was hard and the words were slurred, but I could tell it was my father and that he was very drunk. And that was scarier then anything I'd ever see._

_As he got closer to the bed, he took off his belt. I thought this meant he was gonna whip me. I'd got beaten by a belt before and got pretty messed up by it, but what I was about to get was far worst then a whoppen. _

"_You've been a very bad girl, making me and your mother fight. And now your gonna get it." He growled, taking off his shirt. At this point he was at my bed side. He bent over and slowly put his face close to mine. I could feel his harsh breath against my cheek, the smell of alcohol blowing in my face. The smell was horrible. I held my breath._

_I was shaking, not sure what he was doing. He put his rough strong hands around my throat and then bent closer pressing his lips against my cheek. A small whine escaped my lips. He just laughed._

_He then moved, still with one hand on my throat, onto the bed so that he was hovering over me. I tried to move, but his grip just got harder._

"_Now, now. Don't be like that baby. Better be good or I might just have to kill you." He laughed. At that I froze, too scared to move an inch. Just let him do what he's doing, I told myself, and maybe he'll let you live._

_Still hovering over me, he moved his free hand down my front slowly until he reached the end of the long shirt that I wore to bed. He put his cold rough hands up my shirt, rubbing my thigh. I couldn't help myself from squirming under his touch._

_He then proceeded to lift my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. He ran his figures down me until they reached my under wear. They slowly ran down inside my underwear, where they started to rub. _

_His figures felt hard and cold. They scared me so much, but even though I was scared frozen, even though I knew I might die after this, it felt good. His figures going in and out of me, felt so good. But it was a scary pleasure. It felt so good though that I could feel something building up in me._

"_That's it baby! Awh, your pussy feels so tight. I can't wait to have that around my dick." His voice was harsh and like a low growl. I didn't understand what he was saying, but I was too crazy to think. It felt so good. _

_His figures started moving faster, in and out of me. My waist moved with his hand. The pressure built so high I just had to let it out. _

_So. I screamed. It was a loud high pitched scream, but it ended quickly. The hand that had been on my throat moved and quickly covered my mouth. I bit my lip hard knowing if I did that again he'd kill me._

"_You need to learn to keep quiet bitch." He growled at me. His figures pulled out of me and tore off my underwear._

_I watched as he then grabbed his belt from the end of the bed where he had laid it. Rapping it around my head he tied it over my mouth. Then he took my shirt off the floor where it had dropped and tore it into pieces. Tying my hands and feet to the bed. _

_I felt so exposed. My arms were above my head tied to the headboard and my legs were spread open, my feet tied to the end of the bed. I pulled them trying to close my legs and cover up. But that just made him mad, he tightened it more. They were ripping at my skin. _

_He stood at the end of the bed staring at my naked body. I squirmed under his gaze. He just laughed and then stared taking off his pants. When they were off he moved onto the bed. It was still dark in the room, but I could see something between his legs, standing straight up in the air. It was long and big, I wasn't sure what it was._

_He laid on me pressing his body to mine. His face came close to mine. He used his hand and moved the belt from my lips. Then smashed his lips to mine. I just let him do what he did, frozen underneath him. My lips were moving in funny ways with his. I could feel his tongue lick my lips and then push its way into my mouth. I was scared out of my mind and I started to cry lightly. A tear running down my face._

_The kissing stop after a couple seconds and then he move his hands to open my legs farther. I tried to resist, but it just made him madder. He snarled at me, forcing my legs apart. He then held the long thing between his legs to line up to me. I had no idea what was happening. He slammed his waist forward, forcing it into me. My scream was muffled by the belt he had put back on me._

_I went crazy. My hands made fists and I pulled on the shirt that had me tied to the bed, ripping my skin. I could feel the blood running down my arm. It hurt so much but at the same time I could feel the same pleasure in me as before. He pulled in and out of me. Increasing speed._

"_You're so fucking tight! Ah Baby!" He snarled. My Hips moved with his banging into each other. I screamed a muffled scream at how painfully good it felt to have him go in and out of me like that. He grunted and snarled and I moaned and screamed, and then something thick came out of him and into me. With a couple more bucks of his hip he pulled out of me and stood up. I laid there, still faintly feeling the weird pleasure and pain. _

"_That was so fucking sexy." He said bending down. His face so close to mine once again. I twisted my face away from him, but he just grabbed my face forcing me to kiss him again. It was a very rough kiss. His tongue moved in and out of my mouth. He grabbed my lip with his teeth and bite down hard. Then licked up the blood. It hurt. With out thinking I bit him back. It was quick though; once I notice what I was doing I quickly pulled back but not in enough time. His eyes went hard and big. His face looked so scary._

"_You shouldn't have done that." He snarled. He jumped on the bed, pulling out the long thing again. "Bite me and I'll rip every one of you teeth out with pliers." He growled, shoving the thing in my mouth. I opened my mouth as wide as I could; keeping my teeth away from it, as he pushed it in and out of me. He was almost gagging me. It was hard to breath. He grabbed the back of my head, and pushed it back and forth. _

_The same horrible stuff came pouring into my mouth like before, choking me. He stopped then, getting up and putting on his jeans. I coughed, spitting out the nasty tasting stuff, trying to breathe. "That'll teach you to cross me." he said coming over to me one last time. He kissed me on the cheek this time. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said, then untied me and left._

_I ran off my bed and curled up in a corner to cry. Blood on my wrists and ankles from where the cloth had ripped at my skin and also some on my lip from where he bit me. It was weird the taste of blood and tears, I had tasted this many times before, but never was it this sour. I looked down at myself and noticed I was bleeding down there as well. It hurt more then anything I'd felt before. _

_I ran to the bathroom. There was a horrible taste in my mouth, so I brushed my teeth. I took a quick shower and then slept in the bath tub. Too scared and discussed to go back to that horrible room and bed. _

That was the first of the many times that man raped me, each time more terrifying then the next. I had lost my innocents at a very young age. My mother had seen him do it once, but she was high and even if she hadn't been she wouldn't have gave a shit.

I had no happy memories of my life, but the times that I felt the safest was when my father was in jail. However I still would stay up late, scared he might get out early and come to get me. Though now my mother had left him, angry that he kept leaving me with her while he was in jail. I was still scared that he might come get me and teach both me and my mother a lesson.

Now I am seventeen. And am about to start my first day at Forks high. It sounded like a nice High school, with only five or six hundred kids there. I'd seen it when my mother had gone and signed me up. It was small and grey. They had a huge football field so it looked like they were into sports. I'm pretty good at running. I would have to see about joining the track team maybe.

So far what I've seen of Fork is nice. It's very pretty here in Washington, but its cold and wet here all year round. My mother had some friends here that were letting us stay for a while. They liked to drink, get high and party a lot.

They gave me a tiny room off to the side of the house, out of their way. It's a pretty room though. It was painted a light purple and had shaggy white carpet. In the corner was a window seat with dark purple curtains. Though all you could see out the window was the neighboring house. Squeezed in the room was a wooden bed and a very empty dresser. I had my own bathroom in the corner of my room.

When ever I wasn't out trying to find something to eat, I was in my room. I love to sit in the window and draw. Drawing was a way for me to get away from my hard life. I drew things from my life, from my present, from my past, and what I hoped to be the future.

* * *

**No edward yet, sorry:(**

**And sorry the beginning is so harsh.**

**Please Review and give me some tips on how to make my writing better. This is my first story.**


	2. Dead Girl

**Oh. For those who might have already started reading this story i changed two things. Isabella's age and school. Cuz she was too young for some of my ideas for the future. She is now seventeen and goes to Forks High, just like the 'real' Bella did. hehe. okayy now you can read.**

**Isabella's POV**

When I woke in the morning I could feel the warm sunlight streaming through my window. I looked down at my legs to see that indeed there where bruises. They covered my legs, making them look almost completely purple. I looked over at the small clock on the dresser. It was a little pasted nine. I was late for school.

I hurried and threw on some clean dark jeans over my bruised legs and grabbed my black jacket to throw over the tank top I wore. Then I quickly ran a brush through my messy brown curls. When I was done I quietly snuck out my door closing it.

My mother and her friends had drunken a lot last night and I was sure they would all be lying around the house with so bad of hangovers that if I woke them up I would get beaten so much I might never make it to school. So I quietly tiptoed through the narrow hallways of the big house, stepping over sleeping drunks on my way to the front door.

One of the many sleeping drunks I steped over was Philip. Or what looked like Phil. His hair was a long, brown, tangled mess covering his dark, mean eyes. His chest was bare and kind of hairy. Philip is the owner of this party house. I tried to stay as far away from him as i could. He's wild and very unpredictable. He offen enjoyed helping my mother punish me. Him and my mother had a thing together. They were always touching and kissing eachother very greedily. It always made me want to barf.

When in the front room I found my mother draping over the coffee table by the smoke stained couch. I made it past her easily to the door, but as I was reaching for the door knob her eyes popped open and she started to say something. I froze; I'd learned long ago that running from her would just hurt that much more when she got a hold of me.

"Isabella!" she yelled my name so clearly I would have sworn she was awake, I cringed away from her waiting, but then she closed her eyes and rolled over, drooling all over herself in the process. Her long blond curls were knotted in a big mess. Sleep talking again, I assume.

I ran out the door as fast as I could not wanting to be around when she woke up with the nasty hangover she was sure to have. I flew down the steps of the faded white porch and started toward school.

I walked slowly. I was too late. They would ask questions and probably call my mother and I knew I'd didn't want that. So I started toward downtown. I hoped to get new clothes there. I had a bundle of money in my pocket that I'd been saving.

It took me probably an hour to make it to the mall, downtown. When I got there I went into Sears and started looking around for clothes. Everything was a little out of my budget though, so I left quickly looking for a different store. I wasn't sure what I could buy with the sixty or so bucks I had. I found a Rue and went in hoping to have more luck there then Sears.

As soon as I walked in I was happy to see all the discount signs spread out all over the store. It was noon on a Wednesday so the store didn't have anyone, but two middle aged wanna-be sixteen again women and a cashier. I walked over to the underwear and bras, desperately in need of some new ones. I picked out some pink and blue boy-short undies and a black push-up bra. Then headed toward the shirts and jeans.

I found some clothes I liked and went to the dressing room, to make sure they all fit right. The dressing rooms all had themes to them. There was a model, princess and a rock star one. I choose the model one, giggling at how wrong that was. I was definitely not pretty enough to do modeling and I had too many scars. I closed the door and then turned to see myself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

I looked myself over, from head to toe, sighing. I have a round face. My face looked pretty okay right now. I hadn't been hit in the face lately. I also had deep, muddy brown eyes and big brown curly hair to go with them. I got my curls from my mother. They were always a big mess, but I didn't really ever care. They came to a little below my shoulders. My eyes, however, I got from my father. They were the exact same deep brown as his. I never liked looking at my eyes. They scared me; it was like looking into my fathers eyes.

I tried on the clothes quickly avoiding looking into the mirror. I didn't really want to see all the scars and bruises on my legs at the moment.

When I was done, I went over to the cash register to pay. From the corner of my eyes I saw two men coming into the store. One was old and crusty looking. He had wrinkles coving his face and arms. He had barely any hair and the hair he did have was grey. The other one was much much younger. He had nice blond hair and nice strong arms. They were security. I wonder which one of the wanna-be sixteens stole Rue, I thought to myself.

I paid twenty-nine dollars and ninety-six cents for six pairs of socks, two new boy-shorts, a bra, jacket, some jeans and a couple shirts and that was exactly why I liked Rue.

As I was leaving the store I saw the two big men go over and talk to the cashier. I thought nothing of it really. It was now a little past one and I was starving. I headed over to the food court, hoping they had Chick Flays.

And they did! I ran over happily and got a small thing of chicken nuggets and a small drink. Happy that I had spent so little on so much, I still had at leased twenty left over.

I sat down at a small table near the back of the big room and started eating. I was eating my last nugget when I noticed the same two men from Rue were talking to the guy I had just ordered my food from. Then watched in horror as the guy nodded and then pointed straight at me. The men said something else to the cashier and then started right for me. I was scared. What had I done? I knew I paid for those clothes I have the recite and everything! They reached my table in just a few seconds.

"Excuse me," the old crushy one's voice croaked , "Would you come with us, please."

I just nodded, stood up throwing my food away and grabbing my bag of clothes. We walked with out talking. I hope my mother doesn't find out about this, I thought to myself. She'd kill me. They walked me all the way to the back of the mall where there was a door labeled security. They took me inside and sat me down in a big chair looking at me sternly.

"Why aren't you in school?" the hot blond asked in a hard voice. That's what this was about! I thought to myself. Gosh, I thought I was in trouble.

"I missed the bus this morning sir and it would have been noon by the time I walked to school," I said respectfully to the tall man.

"Where are your parents? Why didn't they drive you?"

I didn't exactly like lying to people. But it wasn't like I could exactly tell him the truth. 'Sorry sir, my mom was passed out this morning cuz she drank too much. You see she's a drunk that likes to beat me and stuff so I didn't really want to wake her up' Oh, yeah that would go over great. I'd probably be put in a foster home or something, which I really didn't want. My mom would kill me; I mean really kill me if I did that. So I lied.

"My mom is really sick with the stomach flu, sir. And I didn't want to put any stress on her." I said innocently.

"Oh yeah like we haven't heard that before." The old one snorted and rolled his eyes," and even if you are telling the truth you sure the heck shouldn't be at a mall during school hours." I was a little confused. What was wrong with that? Back where I last lived the kids were always skipping and no one ever really cared if they went to the mall or not.

"I'm sorry." I said simple, not really sure what to say.

"Name and number please? Also what school you go to?" Horror struck me. They were going to tell my mother. I was a dead girl.

"I'm gonna kill you! But first I'm gonna teach you a lesson about getting me in trouble like that!" My mother yelled, grabbing a wad of my hair and dragging me toward the kitchen where all her friends were drinking and smoking.

"Anyone up for a game of tic-tac-toe?" My mother asked her friends, getting excited. They all nodded excitedly, ready to help with my punishment.

They hadn't done this in a long time, but you could still see the scars where their games were caved with a knife into my back. They all hurried over. My mother dragged me to the table and bent me over, lifting up my shirt.

"I'm X!" Philip laughed.

"I want to be X!" Someone else argued.

"I get to be O!" Another said.

"Wears my knife at?" My mother yelled.

"I got one." Philip pulled a huge knife out of his back pocket. I flinched, this was going to hurt.

They played three games of tic-tac-toe, before letting me go. The whole time I had my eyes closed and my teeth clinched. It was painful, them slowly carving the Xs and Os into my back. Every time a whimper except my mouth, they'd laugh.

I ran to my room when it was finally over, tears rushing down my face. I sat in bed for a while; all I could feel was the pain full cuts on my back. I got my new, nice clothes and set out an outfit for the next day, then set my alarm and went to bed. I slept on my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry, still no Edward. But dont worry I'm sure he'll show up in the next chapter ;) **

**I really wanted to kind of introduce people a little more and show one of the horrible thing Isabella has delt with in her life.**

**Please review:)**


	3. Milk

******Oh. For those who might have already started reading this story i changed two things. Isabella's age and school. Cuz she was too young for some of my ideas for the future (For instance in this chapter it would be hard for a thirteen year old bella to drive.). She is now seventeen and goes to Forks High, just like the 'real' Bella did. hehe. okayy now you can read.**

**Isabella's POV**

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

**(Hehe i've always want to do that:))**

My alarm rang in my ears. I turned off my alarm clock quickly hoping it hadn't woken up anyone else, and then sat up slowly in bed. Wincing at the pain that covered my back. It was six in the morning and time for me to get ready for school.

I went to the bathroom. Oh god, how the heck am I gonna take a shower? I had no freaking clue. I had done this before though and I would just have to suck it up and do it again.

"Shit!" I howled the second the water touched my back. Ugh I really hate that woman. I hurried through my shower, trying to get away from the pain. As soon as my air and body were washed I jumped out of the shower, not even bothering to turn off the water. I collapsed to the floor the pain overwhelming me. I think I'd rather just kill myself then ever do this again.

Once the pain had gone down a little I crawled up off the floor and finished getting ready. I brushed my hair and put it up in a wet, high ponytail. Hmmm… what to wear? I threw on some jeans I had gotten the day before and a nice long sleeve shirt.

I got out of the house without waking anyone and stood on the porch debating. It was very cold today and misty. It's too cold to walk! I looked from the sidewalk to Renee's truck several times. Then went ahead and jumped in the car and started the heater. Today I wasn't taking any chances of being late. After it was heated I started it up, wincing when it started making loud grumbling noises, and drove to school.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to a loud grumbling noise coming from next door. It sounded like the neighbors need some mufflers. "Edward! You're going to get us late for school! Again!" Alice huffed stomping into my room. I pulled my face out of my pillow and looked up at my annoying sister.

Her hair was in its usual black spikes. And she was wearing a knee long shirt looking dress thing and some black leggings. Alice is very short for a seventeen going on eighteen soon girl. Whe I stand she comes up to about my chest. She had a scowl on her face that mad me laugh. How something so small could look so scary was beyond me.

"Hey Shorty." I yawned. She just looked at me and stuck out her tongue as she went to my dresser. I smiled. She hated when I called her that.

I sat up in bed and watched as she started ruffling around in the draws looking for something for me to wear. "You know I do know how to dress myself."

"Mhm. Sure you do Romeo." She said looking at the torn up sweat pants I had worn to bed. She tossed me some clothes and said, "Get dressed. We'll be waiting for you in the car." And skipped out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I got up and went to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I looked good for someone who just woke up. My hair was a hot mess of bronze on top of my head. Though I liked it like that. I looked my body over and smiled with pride at my hot six pack. That I had worked on all summer to perfect.

I quickly put on the clothes Alice had thrown at me. Dark jeans and a nice button up shirt, I left three buttons undone. It was such a shame I couldn't show off my amazing body in public. I grabbed my favorite brown leather jacket and left my room.

At the top of the stairs Jasper, my sister boyfriend was sitting on the steps eating a bowl of lucky charms. He smiled up at me as I went down the stairs.

Jasper was pretty much a brother to me. He and my sister had been dating since grade school. He had ran away from home and his abusive parents when he was only twelve and had been living with us ever since. Everyone thought that he looked more like my brother then my actual one. He had the same messy hair only blond and we almost had the same build as each other. He is almost nineteen and in his last year of high school.

I went to the kitchen to get some cereal of my own when I saw Emmett, my brother sitting on the counter eating a bowl of milk less cereal.

"Aren't you going to get some milk with that?" I laughed.

"No because 'Somebody' took the last of the stuff." He said glaring towards the stairs, saying it loudly enough for the person to hear. Jasper laughed loudly from the top of the stairs.

I laughed too and went to grab a pop tart. I jumped up on the counter next to Emmett and ate. I snickered as I watched Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He had the funniest dam expression I'd ever seen. It was somewhere between self pity and revengeful. I couldn't wait to see what he was going to do to jasper for pay back.

Emmett was the happy, always joking one in the family. He could make anyone laugh and could make anything funny. And no matter what he was always smiling. Though he was my actual biological brother we looked nothing alike. He is nineteenand almost done with school and he has short brown hair and some freakishly huge muscles. If he wasn't my brother and I didn't know any better, I would swear he was into steroids.

"We should get a cow." Emmett said suddenly, talking more to him self then me. "Then we'd have milk."

"Yeah and who would milk it." Jasper said walking into the kitchen and putting his bowl in the sink.

"I would of course. If it meant I could have milk with my cereal every morning."

"Yeah right, that poor cow's utters would explode from neglect of milking."

"Well then it would rain milk and grow nice little milk trees in the backyard."

"Yeah and rainbows shit out skittles." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your guy's important argument, but we are missing first period and if you don't hurry your asses up Alice is going to throw a fit." Rosalie said.

Rosalie is Emmett's bitchy girlfriend. She is a little older then Alice and is in the sameyear as me and Alice, third year. She and I were always fighting. She was a sister to me like Jasper was my brother. She also had run away from home and lived with us, ever since she was sixteen. She had a different reason then Jasper to run away however. Her parents hadn't approved of Emmett so she just left, choose him over them. She was a very shallow person more then myself. She's always looking in the mirror and brushing her long golden hair. She thinks she's perfect.

She walked up to Emmett with her hand behind her back.

"What you got there babe?" Emmett asked peering around his crazy girlfriend to see what she was hiding. She brought her hands from behind her back slowly and gave Emmett a big jug of- "Milk!" Emmett said excitedly, but set the milk on the counter instead of instantly chugging it and pulled Rosalie into his lap and started a make out session.

"Ugh." Jasper groaned backing out of the kitchen. Nothing was grosser to watch then those two making out. I quickly jump off the counter and bailed with Jasper.

We walked outside to where Alice was sitting on the hood of the Volvo still scowling. "Finally, took you two long enough. Can we go now?"

"What are you in a hurry for? It's just school." I said smirking. I knew why she was in a hurry. There was going to be a new girl at school today that Alice already clamed as her best friend, though they hadn't even meet yet.

Alice hoped off the hood of the car and got in the back seat Pulling Jasper in too by the hand. I got in the drivers side and pulled out quickly. Emmett and Rose Drove to school separate from us most of the time, in Emmett's awesome black jeep. I liked my Volvo batter though. Alice had a bright yellow Porsche of her own that she rarely drove. Rose also had her own car, a cherry red BMW, but she only liked showing it off every now and then. Rose was the mechanic of the family, as hard as it is to believe. When ever she wasn't busy she would go to the garage and work on all our cars. We all liked cars, nice fast cars.

"Did you hear how loud the neighbor's truck was earlier?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah maybe Rose could fix that for them later." Alice suggested.

"All I know is I'm not going to have that wake me up every morning." I said.

* * *

**Hehe yay! edward:)**

**I bet you can guess who his nieghbor is;) **

**I think i like writing from edward POV more. It was fun. I tried to capture Emmett's funnyness but i think i failed:(**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Flour Fight

**Isabella's POV**

I was actually early getting to school. Which I quickly regretted. As I got out of my car, I noticed everyone's eyes one me. This was obviously the type of school that everyone knew everyone else, and everyone noticed when there was a new student. And that was exactly the thing I would want to avoid, being noticed by people was probably the worst thing for me.

I hurried into the building trying to get away from the stares. The inside was warm and inviting, but it smelled like school. The walls where brick and there was three hallways. Two had the walls lined with lockers and the other one was very short and at the end of it I saw a sign saying 'Office' above some doors. I assumed that's where you go for your schedule and things, so I went ahead in.

Inside the office was even warmer then the halls. There was a counter separating the small room in half. Behind the counter was some Bright red frizzy hair.

"Ehmm." I cleared my throat to get the hairs attention.

"Oh!" It said standing up to reveal a plumb woman. "Oh. You must be Isabella Swan! We've been expecting you."

I just nodded shyly.

"You know you were supposed to start school yesterday." She said giving me a knowing look.

"I know I just couldn't make it."

"I heard. Skipping isn't easily forgiven here at Forks high Isabella. So don't make it a habit." I blushed embarrassed. She spent the next good fifteen minutes telling me about Forks high and giving me directions to each class. By the time she was done I had to hurry to get to class on time.

My first class was Art. I love to draw and paint. But even though it was probably my favorite subject, I hated being there. The whole class was watching me the entire time out of the corner of their eyes. I felt self conscious the entire class. When the bell Finally rang. I quickly got up and raced out of the class room to get away.

My next class was science. I walked through the halls wary; everyone I past seemed to be looking at me. I got to the next class with plenty of time to spare witch I quickly regretted.

"You're new aren't you?" a short pixie like girl with spiky black hair pranced toward me the moment I walked in, "My name is Alice. What's yours? Oh, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch! That would be so cool!" She continued to ramble on and on like we were best friends, until the teacher called the class together, so I didn't get a chance to answer any of her questions.

My science teacher's name was Mr. Brown and I knew I would hate his class enough, because I hate science, but then he had to notice me!

"I see we have a new student," He spoke to the class, "well Miss. Swan, is it? Come and introduce your self to the class."

I slumped up to the front of the class, hoping this would be fast, I Pulled at the end of my sleves hoping they covered the bruises all over my arms. They weren't fully developed yet still a yellowish gray color. My mother had given them to me a couple nights before in one of her drunk fits.

"Tell us your name and where you're from, please." He said.

"I'm from California and my name is Isabella Swan." I frowned; everyone's attention was on me.

"Um okay. Well take a seat." He said, obviously wanting me to tell more, but didn't push me to say more. He just started up his lesson.

I turned to find a seat, and grimaced, I really was hoping to find a seat where I could be by myself, but all the seats were filled except for one in the back of the room. I went to sit by the bronzed haired boy who sat there. He smiled at me. For some reason his smile made me want to smile. His eyes were a beautiful green and he had some pretty nice muscles. I sat down quickly and looked away before he could see my blushed face.

The class was awful. Just as the last class and in the halls everyone watched me. Except the pixie like girl called Alice, and the bronze haired boy, I noticed. They just listened to the teacher and paid me no mind. I think I'm going to like these two. I thought to myself. But other then the fact most of the class was staring at me I sucked at science and really had no interested in it at all. I ended up doodling in my notebook until the bell rang.

When class ended a swarm of people came to great me. I would hate Mr. Brown for this forever. Alice pushed through the crowd and saved me. She took my hand and pulled me out the door and into the hallway. She walked me to my next class; she seemed thrilled that we had another class together.

"Ugh! It's not fair that my brother gets to sit by you and I don't!" She whined on our way to Trig.

"That's your brother? But you two look nothing alike." I said surprised.

"Yeah we get that a lot. My other brother looks a little like me but Edward looks more like my boyfriend Jasper then his family. Except he has our mother's eyes." Hmm. His name is Edward.

"So you have a boyfriend." I said trying to get her to do more talking so she wouldn't start asking me questions. I really liked having her though. She saved me back at the class and she's all nice. I might actually want to be friends with this girl.

The rest of the time before class she told me all about her boy friend, Jasper. He was tall and muscular, she had said with a giggle. And he had Blond messy hair like Edwards. According to her, however it looked better on Jasper. His eyes are blue. He can play the guitar, which she loves because he writes and sings her songs. I thought that was sweet. They had been dating since the third grade, which I found surprising that their love was that strong. He lived with her and her family because He had run away from home when he was twelve to get away from his abusive family. I sighed sadly at that. He was some what like me. Both our parents hit us. Though I wouldn't think he had been raped.

Alice sat next to me in the next class and whispered things about Jasper during the entire class. I thought it was cute how much she seemed to love him. The class was like the last two. I was getting a little used to it by then however. I just doodled in my notebook and listened to Alice, and tried not to notice the eyes looking in my direction.

When class ended Alice and I went our separate ways, me heading toward FACS. In that class everyone was still staring. It was starting to get on my nerves. They were cooking cookies today. The teacher just gave us all random partners and told us to follow the recipe closely. My partner was a freakishly huge guy, who I thought did steroids, but dismissed the idea half through class. He was too sweet and funny to be doing that stuff. He had a smile on his face the entire class.

"What's your name little girl." He asked me while putting on his apron. I laughed when it wouldn't fit his huge body. "Hmm… They really should make these in bigger sizes, Alice wont be happy if I get my new clothes all covered in flour."

"Oh! You must be Jasper!" I said. He gave me a confused expression and I felt like an idiot. Jasper has long blond hair and looks like Edward, not short black hair and looks like the hulk.

"Jasper!" He was laughing so hard tears welt up in his eyes. Making me feel like an even bigger moron. "No, no, no, no, no. You got everything wrong little girl. I'm Alice's brother Emmett. Jasper doesn't have these beauties." He said flexing his muscles. I giggled. And he wiggled his eyebrows, making me giggle harder. "So you still haven't given me a name. Or do I have to guess?" he smiled.

"I'm interested into what you think my name is." I laughed.

"Well let's see. It has to be a pretty name cause that's what you are." He said giving me a wink. I giggled. "Hmm. I know. Is it Isabella?"

"Yes" I said. He smiled triumphantly. "But you cheated! You already knew my name!" His smile fell.

"Well at leased I didn't call you Jasper!" He countered.

"Fare enough." I laughed again.

The entire class I was laughing. I don't think I've ever laughed that much in my entire life. Emmett had spilled flour all over himself and when I laughed at him he threw some at me, which began the worst flour battle I have ever been in, the only flour battle I've ever been in actually. By the end of class we were covered head to toe in flour.

"We look like ghost!" I laughed looking at myself in the small mirror that hung above the 'kitchen' sink.

Emmett pretended to sneak up behind me and go- "BOO!" I laughed so hard I almost fell to the floor, but then something rang out. It wasn't the school bell it sounded different then that, it sounded more like a-

"FIRE!" someone screamed. Emmett and I turned around to see our oven on fire.

"Oopps." He and I said at the same time.

The fire was put out easily but our cookies were goners. And as a result of the fire we got to spend the last couple minutes of class listening to a firefighter explain to us fire safety. Like we were back in first grade. When the bell finally rang everyone hurried out the door excited for lunch.

"Hey Izzy," That's the nick name Emmett had decided to give me. "Sit with me at lunch. You can meet my smoking hot girl friend. I giggled and nodded. Then headed toward my new locker.

Earlier I had thought about skipping lunch and hiding out in a bathroom or something. Though it wasn't like I wasn't hungry. Renee didn't have a job and any money she magically got was blown on drugs and drinks. I would have to look for a job after school if I ever wanted to eat. But I had been scared, of what? I didn't even remember. But know I was excited to sit by my new friends.

When I found finally found my locker I saw that Alice had beaten me there, some magical way she new where it was.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hurry up. Or we'll be waiting in the lunch line forever!" The second I got my locker open she threw my stuff in, shut the door, and was dragging me toward the lunch room.

"Alice," I said when we were in the line for food. "I don't have any lunch money."

"What? Oh. Its fine I'll share with you." She smiled kindly at me. And with that I absolutely loved Alice. "Just pick out what you want and put it on my tray and ill pay for you. We ended up walked out of the lunch line with a huge tray of food.

"Alice you shouldn't have gotten me all this it's too much." I felt guilty having her pay or my food.

"Oh. Shhh. My family has tons of money. You can eat with me like this everyday if you want."

We got to the table then. Emmett was already there saving me a seat next to him, which I took gratefully and Alice sat next to me. On the other side of Emmett was I presume Emmett's smoking hot girl friend.

She was beautiful to the extreme. She had long gorges blond hair and perfectly smooth skin and a body to die for.

"This is the girl I was talking about." He said to the blond, when we sat down. "Izzy, Rose. Rose, Izzy." He said introducing us. Alice giggled at my new nick name.

"So, you're the one who got my baby all covered in flour." She said.

"What!" Alice said totally freaking out.

"Rose! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Em whined.

"Like she wouldn't eventually notice you two covered in flour." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Actually I'm surprised she didn't notice Isabella's floury self."

"Ugh!" Alice groaned looking us both over. "Well now I'm going to have to take you both shopping."

"Don't act like you don't like the opportunity to shop again Alice." Em smiled.

"Hey Em I see you didn't get any milk for lunch today!" A voice called from behind me, just as a tall blond guy swooped in beside Alice giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Milk?" I asked confused.

"I'll get my revenge shortly for that little Jazzy." He said ignoring my question and giving 'Jazzy' an evil glare. "Oh! Hey Izzy! This is the real Jasper by the way." He laughed, bringing back my feeling of stupidity. Everyone looked at Em confused. "She thought I was the one and only Jasper Hale." Emmett said laughing hard. Everyone laughed too making me blush out of embarrassment.

"Who thought Emmett was Jasper?" My head whipped around to see who had spoke. Edward sat in the seat between Rose and Jasper, with a confused look on his face. My heart started to race and I was blushing a deep cherry red by now. I felt so self conscious all of a sudden too. Ugh! I wish I had of gotten some of this flour off of ma and out of my hair before lunch. Now I looked like a complete dufus in front of him. Though why did I care. I hadn't really cared that anyone else saw me like this.

"Izzy did." Emmett answered.

"Izzy?" He said looking from me to Emmett.

Emmett just shrugged. "Isabella is too long don't you think?"

The rest of lunch was kind of awkward, for me at leased. I was so nerves being so close to this beautiful guy. I felt weird for calling him that but I didn't want to call him hot because that sounded like I liked the guy and I couldn't like him.

When lunch was over I went o my locker, got my stuff, that was all messed up from when Alice had thrown it in the, and went to Language. I knew I was going to like this class because I loved to read. Then I saw the teacher and loved it even more. She was one of those messy, carefree teachers and she told me she loved Shakespeare, which made me love her even more because I loved reading Shakespeare. But then I turned to find a seat and guess who was sitting next to the only open chair.

* * *

**Hehe guess who! It might not be who your thinking though you never know.**

**I really liked writing this chapter:) but my hands hurt so bad right now! **

**Please review! All you have to do is tell me if you like it or not and why. I think I earned that much typing my figures off.**


	5. Bitches

**Okay so life is really stressful for me right now. My Grandma just passed away, saddly. And then this morning my friend had her baby:) A beautiful baby girl named Kelsey May. I went to see her today and she is gorges! I love her. So anyways, I'm trying to still update regularly. but i dont know... **

**BTW. As you'll find out, I'm not good with surprises or cliff hangers. So it's really no surprise who Isabella is going to be sitting next to in her class. So heres the next chapter ENJOY!**

**Isabella's POV**

I walked slowly toward the only open seat, blushing. I looked down watching my feet as I made my way to the back of the room. I sat down quietly, quickly opening my notebook to doodle. Edward, who had been reading a book, looked up when I sat down next to him. I didn't look at him. I just swung my hair over my shoulder using it like a curtain. I stared at my paper trying not to look his way. Was he looking at me? Should I say hi?

I tried to just keep drawing and not to look at him but I couldn't resist. I lifted my head slightly and found my self looking into the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. His face was so close to mine I could smell his breath, it smelled sweet and warm, with the slight smell of strawberry pop tarts. He backed away quickly smiling as I caught him staring at me.

"Hey, umm… Izzy?" He said, calling me by Emmett's nick name. I giggled, though stopped quickly becoming self conscious again.

"Isabella." I corrected him softly.

"Isabella…" He murmured, repeating it to him self quietly. Then more loudly he said, "You're always blushing." He smiled. I looked down at the desk, my blush deepening. I did know this. I blushed when I was embarrassed, when I was mad or happy. I hated it; it made me too easy to read, like an open book. "It's cute." He added. My heart stopped. He liked my blush!

"Th-thanks." I stammered.

The bell rang then and class begun. People stared like in all my other classes, but one stuck out more then the rest. A girl on the other side of the room glared toward me the whole class. Her eyes never left me. I worried most of class about what could make her look at me with such hate. When the bell rang I gathered my things as fast as I could keeping my eyes on the girl, not sure what might happen. She was walking in my direction. I gulped running out of the room and toward my last class, Gym.

I got some clothes from the Gym teacher to change into and then went to the locker room. The room was misty from where some girls had decided to take showers the period before. I made my way to my to were my gym locker was but stopped in my tracks when I saw the crowd there. The girl from the class before was there with five or six others standing around her waiting. For me.

I thought about running away but wasn't sure. So I just walked through them not looking at faces to my locker. I was about to open the lock when hard hands came down on me, swirling me around and sitting me on a bench.

"Don't ignore me ever!" The girl sneered. Her friends laughed from behind her. "Listen to me good. Edward Cullen is mine. He might seem interested in you because you something new to look at but no matter what you do he'll always come back to me." Her hands came off my shoulders as the others started grabbing at me. "I think we should prove our point a little, don't you think girls?" She laughed evilly, followed by a bunch of yeses. I shivered as they all started dragging me. I tried to scream for help but someone covered my mouth with a hand.

There was a teacher in the office at the other side of the locker room but it was too misty for them to see me struggling against the bunch of girls dragging me towards the shower room. They threw me into the big room with the shower heads covering each wall. I fell on my side looking up at the horrible people above me. They laughed at me as they turned on the showers, cold water hitting me from all sides.

"Stay away from Edward, bitch." The girl laughed evilly, spitting in my direction and walking away. The rest did the same. I laid there on the floor horrified at what had just happened. It was freezing. I got up fast shivering. My side hurt from where it had hit the floor. I walked carefully to turn off the water slipping on the wet floor.

When the water was off I got a towel from off a rack and curled up next to my locker in the corner of the locker room shivering. I was not going to class today. I stayed like that for a little crying, but then got myself up to dry off. I put my clothes over the hot vent in the room and then went to the shower room. I turned the water on slowly to its hottest setting and took a warm shower to calm myself.

My clothes got dry quickly over the hot vent and I put them on and left the locker room right before the bell rang. I ran to the parking lot not wanting to see any of those nasty bitches again.

"Dam it!" It was pouring rain and my truck wouldn't start! I tried again and again but it wouldn't start up. Finally I gave up and got out slamming the door. I squint through the rain, in the direction of my house. It wasn't that far to the house. Only a couple miles. But if I came home with out Renee's truck I was gonna get it.

I started walking backward to the car, so that I could get out of the rain, but tripped over my own feet. Before I could land my butt on the wet ground something caught me.

When I look up I'm staring into familiar green eyes.

"What are you doing in the pouring rain?" Edward asked me setting me on my feet.

"Err, my truck wont start." I said lamely.

"Do you need a ride then?"

"No my house isn't that far. I'll just walk." I turned to go. Thinking about what was going to happen when Renee saw me without her truck. But he grabbed my arm keeping me from going. When our skin touched there was an electric current that shocked me. It felt good. His skin was soft and warm despite the cold rain. The small touch only last a second though, because he quickly yanked back his hand, shocked. He looked from me to his hand a couple times but then composed his face.

"Err. I'll drive you." He almost mumbled "No need for you to get sick walking in the rain."

"No, it's fine really. You don't need to go out of your way for me."

"I live close by too. Cars over here." He said walking in the direction he said the car was but then stopped when he saw I wasn't coming. "I'm not going to rape you or anything. I just want to get you out of this dam rain." My eyes widened I hadn't thought he would do that. He was too sweet to be anything like my father. I just didn't want to leave the truck or get his car all wet. Also I really didn't want to give that mean girl any more of a reason to hate me.

He saw my reaction to his statement and groaned. He walked slowly over to me standing really close. He looked down at me pouting, staring me in the eyes. My heart raced and my mind went totally blank. "Please come. " He said in a soft voice, so soft I almost couldn't hear him over the rain. I just nodded. How could I say no to that?

I looked around, as we walked to his car, making sure no one was watching me. When we were at his car, he walked over to the driver side door and started to unlock it but then stopped. Groaning, he walked around the car to the passenger side.

At first I thought maybe he was going to make me drive. But then he said, "Wait a sec. just let me move these CDs" I watched as he moved thirty some CDs out of the seat throwing them in the back. Geez he likes music. He held the door open for me, which surprised me; I wasn't used to being treated so nicely. I got in quickly, a blush coving my face. I tried my best not to get his seat too wet. He closed the door and ran to get in on his side.

He set the heater on high and shook out his wet hair. The car smelled beyond amazing. It smelled of him, it was sweet and something else I can't quite explain. When he was done he looked at me, his damp hair in his face. My heart did a double take; he looked so hot with his hair wet. I sighed deeply. I probably looked like an idiot looking at him as I was, but I couldn't help it.

"Where to?" He asked, smirking when he notice my stare. I looked away quickly, my blush deepening.

"Twilight Drive." I didn't look him in the face. I was trying to hide my blush by looking out the window.

There was just silence. I bet he doesn't know where that even is. I looked up at him to give him some directions, but stopped when I saw his face. His expression was shocked but slowly turned to amused. I was so confused.

"Okay then." He smirked, pulling out of the parking lot. What's so funny about where I lived? I thought to my self for a while trying to figure it out. The drive was silent.

We got to my street faster then I would have thought we would. I looked up to see that he was pulling into my neighbor's driveway.

"Umm. This is actually my neighbor's house I live right there." I said pointing towards my house.

"I know. He said smirking, "But I live here." My eyes grew wide as I tried to understand what he just said. I live next door to Edward Cullen! "You want to come in for a while?" He asked. I was too shocked to speak. I shook my head a little trying to clear my head. He thought I was saying no. "It's okay if you don't want to." He seemed kind of sad.

"No! No, no. I mean I can't. I have to go explain to my mother why the trucks at school." I winced remembering. I was in so much trouble.

"I can help you with that if you'd like. I can go pick it up and Rosalie is really good with cars. I can get her to fix it for you."

"I don't really have enough money to have her fix it really."

"No. It's free." He smiled.

"Thanks a lot Edward." I smiled and got out of the car. It had stopped raining. I practically ran to the house.

* * *

**So who do you think this mean girl from gym is? Tell me in your reviews! If you guess right I'll give you a surprise! And since i'm not good with Surprises I'll just give you a vertual hugg instead:)**

**I need 5 different reviews to start writting again so PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON beloooow!**


End file.
